Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste or dentifrice to a bristle section on the head of the toothbrush, followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity (e.g., the teeth or soft tissue such as the tongue and/or gums) with the bristle section. Furthermore, a growing cosmetic trend has been to supplement toothbrushing with the application of additional oral care agents to the user's oral cavity. However, conventional systems for applying oral care agents requires that the user maintain both a toothbrush and an additional kit for storing and dispensing the oral care agent into the user's oral cavity. This not only requires extra storage space in already cramped bathroom cabinets, but also requires that the user remember to use the oral care agent treatment system. Furthermore, these systems are not conveniently portable for transport and/or travel. Moreover, these known systems only apply the oral care agent onto a single tooth at a time, thereby resulting in the application of the oral care agent being a time consuming and ineffective process. These problems require a better way to deliver the oral care agents to the oral cavity and a more convenient oral care agent application system for transport and/or travel.